


Tiny widdle baby engines

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie
Summary: An age regression story for comfort
Kudos: 3





	Tiny widdle baby engines

(Tiny widdle baby engines)

*Rex, Mike and Bert were all tucked away in   
their shed that night.*  
Hearing the gentle sound of the crackling fire in front of them made all three Arsedale engines feel so warm and cozy, that they just couldn't help but smile simultaneously.

Mike smiled softly and a small and gentle child-like grin slowly came onto his face, he was regressing. "Cowld i hawve my tewddy".. Mike said soflty, his driver smiled comfortingly and lovingly as he petted the regressed little engine. "Of course Mike, here you go". Said his driver as he gently placed the brown button-eyed teddy bear on Mike's buffer beam, "i wuv yow teddeh, i wuv youw". Mike said as he squeezed the teddy tightly. Bert felt a tad bit restless and began biting his lips and accidentally bit himself, luckily there weren't any boo boos.  
But unfortunately Bert was upset because the sudden shock had started him, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!". Bert wailed, his driver gently took out Bert's baby blue binkie and popped it into Bert's mouth, "shhhh..it's ok Bert, there there everything will be ok". As Bert suckled away on his binkie, he felt a feeling of deep relaxion. He felt his eyes grow heavy as he suckled himself to sleep, difting off to dreamland.

(The end)

(P.S. sorry i forgot to write about Rex..)  
  
/ ( ;w; ) \  



End file.
